Scary Train
by ReynaRena
Summary: Eunhyuk mendapat tiket gratis wahana kereta hantu dan menawarkannya kepada member lainnya, namun mereka tidak menyadari sebuah kejadian mengerikan yang menanti mereka.../"Sebelahku siapa?"/FF Gaje dengan unsur Humor dan Horror / Kalau suka silahkan diriview


**~Scary Train~**

**Cast: Para member Super Junior yang kece badai XD (minus yang yang lagi wamil, Hangeng, Kibum, Henry, dan Zhoumi)**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor, Horror(?)**

**Disclaimer: FF dan membernya milik author XD #dihajar ELF**

**Warning: Yang punya fobia ketawa jangan baca! *pede banget authornya kalau FF ini lucu*, Eunhyuk cukup menderita disini *Mian para Jewels*, dan mungkin banyak candaan yang kurang berkenan, TYPO, gaje, dsb.**

**Happy Reading^^! Hak!Hak!Hak! *tawa mencurigakan***

'

'

'

_Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya… Pikirkanlah baik-baik…_

###

"Mau gak kita semua naik kereta hantu?" tawar Eunhyuk dengan wajah ceria, semuanya menatap Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun, sepertinya beberapa detik kemudian mereka menyadari sesuatu. "KERETA HANTU?!" para member membelalakkan matanya sebulat bakso akibat kekagetan yang amat sangat. Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat, bahkan saking semangatnya ia mengangguk berlebihan seperti patung kucing penyambut tamu.

Sekarang semuanya, yaitu Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun hohoho! Jago juga author ngurutinnya XD #plak!# Ehhmm… Sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Biasanya mereka akan membicarakan hal-hal seputar kehidupan (ya iyalah -_- masa kematian), namun sejak Eunhyuk mengucapkan 4 suku kata yaitu 'ru-mah-han-tu' semuanya berubah. #ketularan avatar

"Darimana kamu dapet ilham buat ke rumah hantu nyet?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis plus tidak sopan yang segera mengundang tatapan sangar Eunhyuk. "Rasain nih cakaran monyet super!" seru Eunhyuk yang segera menerkam Kyuhyun hidup-hidup. "Waaa! Ada monyet kucel lepas! Tolongg!" jerit Kyuhyun pilu namun tidak ada yang mau menolongnya.

5 menit kemudian…

"Jadi, darimana kamu dapet ilham buat ke rumah hantu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya, dengan pengucapan yang lebih sopan dan badan penuh cakaran.

"Itu loh, di dekat dorm kita lagi buka arena kereta hantu terus pas lewat kemarin kebetulan aku dikasih tiket gratis untuk 9 orang… Pas kan?" ujar Eunhyuk bangga.

"Kayaknya mencurigakan deh… Masa pas banget dikasih buat 9 orang, iya gak?" tanya Sungmin pada yang lainnya. "Iya ya…" timpal Ryeowook yang jadi ikutan curiga.

"Jangan-jangan tiket palsu lagi," ujar Donghae yang menganut aliran calo.

"Masa kalian gak ngerti sih! Itu namanya hoki tahu!" kata Eunhyuk kesal. "Jadi kalian mau atau enggak?"

Semua member tampak merenungkan jawabannya sedangkan Shindong malah asik makan potato chips. 1 jam pun berlalu dan keadaan masih tetap sama, yang lain merenung sedangkan Shindong masih menyaptap kripik (buset o_O udah berapa bungkus tuh?). Eunhyuk saja sampai ketiduran karena terlalu lama menunggu dan ternyata member lainnya juga ikut tertidur berikut Shindong yang tertidur setelah kekenyangan. Jadilah rencana untuk menaiki kereta hari ini batal…

'

Esoknya…

'

"AAA! Kok kita semua malah jadi tidur seharian sih?" tanya Eunhyuk frustasi, yang lainnya hanya ber-hehe ria. "Jadi mau atau enggak nih?"

"Hmm… Boleh-boleh ajah sih…" jawab Yesung dengan wajah tenang namun kakinya bergetar hebat. Senyum kemenangan pun terukir di wajah Eunhyuk, ia pun berbalik 180 derajat dan menunjuk Ryeowook, "Kalau you?"

"Yah… Mau asalkan lampunya dinyalain dan gak ada hantunya hehe…"

"Itu sih bukan rumah hantu lagi!" omel Eunhyuk dengan mata molotot horror yang malah membuat Ryeowook menjadi trauma. Ia pun menatap Siwon, "You gimana?"

"Selama Tuhan menghendaki aku mau ikut." ujar Siwon yang setelah itu langsung mendapat bisikan Tuhan jadi-jadian yang diperankan oleh Eunhyuk.

"You?"

"Sambil main PSP deh…" jawab Kyuhyun yang tetap memainkan PSPnya.

"You?"

"Enggak ah, takut!"

"Kalau ikut aku kasih es krim loh… Yummy… Delicious…" ujar Eunhyuk, mencoba menyogok si subur #plak!# dengan makanan, alhasil Shindong pun langsung semangat 45 untuk ikut naik kereta hantu. Bahkan, katanya naik sampai berhari-hari pun juga bisa. #Shinppa terlalu terobsesi sama es krim -_-

Setelah itu Eunhyuk menawari Sungmin, Kangin, dan Donghae…

###

Akhirnya, Eunhyuk berhasil mengumpulkan 8 kandidat (itu sih semuanya -_-) yang akan ikut bersamanya menaiki kereta impian… Eh, maksudnya kereta hantu. Itu pun dengan 2 kali menyogok dan 3 kali berbohong. Semua pun berdiri berjajar di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kita anak TK apa berbaris begini?!" ujar Kangin kesal karena ia sudah bosan dengan yang namanya baris-berbaris. Di TK baris, SD juga baris, SMP dan SMA pun masih, di wamil apalagi, masa sekarang sekarang juga harus baris? Pikirkan permisah! Pikirkan! #itu isi suara hati Kangin ya hehe..

"Udah yuk, gak sabar nih!" ujar Sungmin, sebenarnya bukan karena gak sabaran, melainkan karena kepanasan.

"Iya nih nyet… Lama!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mencari ribut, untunglah Kyuhyun berdiri di paling belakang sehingga Eunhyuk sulit untuk mencakarnya. Sepertinya yang lain pun juga mulai tidak sabaran…

"Lama!"

"Buruan hyung…"

"Cepetan nyet!"

"Nyet! Nyet!"

"Lama!"

"Buruan!"

"Cepet woii!"

Berbagai hinaan, tudingan, dan seruan pun dilayangkan ke Eunhyuk sampai-sampai ia menjadi sulit untuk berkonsentrasi bahkan hanya untuk memutar kenop pintu.

"CEPETAN! CEPETAN! CEPETAN!" para member semakin ganas, mereka pun terus-terusan bekoar tidak karuan sedangkan Eunhyuk semakin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. #serem '-')

"CEPETAN! CEPETAN!"

"STOPPP! Kajja!"

###

"Mana Hyuk tempatnya? Kok gak ada sih?" tanya Donghae bingung, ditengokkannya kepalanya ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke belakang (kok malah jadi senam? '-'). "Ya iyalah! Ini kan baru keluar pintu Hae!" jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah sangar akibat tekanan bathin yang sedaritadi diberikan para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

'

Tap! Tap! Tap!

'

Tap! Tap! Tap!

'

"Yak! Kita sudah sampai! Semuanya berhenti!" Eunhyuk menghententikan langkahnya di dekat sebuah bangunan yang dilapisi karpet (bilang aja tenda -_-). Sayangnya, member lainnya tidak mendengar komando namja kurus itu #plak!# dan malah menabraknya dari belakang.

"WAAA!" terdengar teriakan memilukan Eunhyuk hingga ia jatuh mencium tanah. "Aduh! Kok main tubruk aja sih! Gak lihat aku yang ganteng ini suruh berhen…"

"Denger hyung, bukan lihat," bisik Ryeowook memperingatkan di sela marah-marah Eunhyuk. "Maksudku denger aku yang ganteng ini suruh berhenti?!" lanjut Eunhyuk setelah melakukan pembenahan pada ucapannya. Yang lain pun hanya bisa ber-hehe ria kembali.

"Hmm…" suara Yesung memecah ke-hehe-an(?) para member. "Jadi tenda pinggir jalan ini tempatnya?"

Sungmin pun berhenti terkekeh dan ikut memerhatikan tenda yang kelihatannya sudah mau roboh itu, "Iya ya… ini sih keyak warung, udah sempit… suram lagi…"

Sret!

"Kalian ingin mencoba kereta hantunya ya?"

"WAAAA!" semua menjadi histeris karena kehadiran seorang wanita yang menanyai mereka. 'Aneh', begitulah isi pikiran para member ketika melihat wanita itu, meskipun cantik tetapi ia tampak pucat.

"Kalian datang untuk bermain kereta hantu kan?" tanya wanita berambut hitam pekat itu sekali lagi. "I-Iya," jawab Donghae kaku, bagaimanapun aura wanita itu sangat mengerikan.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku," perintah si wanita misterius itu, ia berjalan memasuki tenda dan para member pun mengikutinya. Ternyata di dalam tenda itu penerangannya sangat minim, bahkah para member pun bergantian menabrak dinding.

"Silahkan naik…" wanita itu mempersilahkan para member untuk menaiki sebuah gerbong tanpa penutup. "Naik kemana?" tanya Kangin bingung, semuanya tampak begitu gelap.

"Ke gerbong ini…"

"Hah?! Gerbong? Mana? Mana?" Shindong malah jadi sewot.

"Gerbong ini…" ujar wanita itu untuk kedua kalinya, sepertinya sudah mulai kesal.

"Aduh mbak… tempatnya tuh gelap banget, gak bisa lihat apa-apa nih…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah nyolot, sayangnya karena suasananya gelap jadi wajah Kyuhyun hanya terlihat hitamnya saja.

"Arggghhh!" si wanita mulai frustasi, ia pun mendorong satu per satu member nan tampan itu (ceilah XD) ke dalam gerbong.

"Aduh! Siapa yang dorong sih?! Sakit tahu!" geram Eunhyuk kesal karena bibir sexy-nya kini harus mencium besi karatan. Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah… Apakah karatnya menempel di bibir Eunhyuk? Tidak ada yang tahu, karena gelapnya keadaan.

Grek! Grek! Grekkk!

Perlahan gerbong mulai berjalan, para member pun mulai gelagapan karena panik. "Mbak! Mbak! Kita gak jadi naik mbak!" seru para member ricuh, namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Kereta terus berjalan, para member pun buru-buru mencari tempat duduknya masing-masing. Hawa dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk pun membuat para member menjadi merinding. #Info: Gerbongnya kotak besar, jadi mereka duduknya mengotak ya, gak mungkin melingkar '-')/

"Di sebelahku siapa nih?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan, dipegangnya pundak di sebelah kiri dan kanannya.

"Yesung," jawab Yesung dari sebelah kiri.

"Siwon," jawab Siwon dari arah sebelahnya. #ya iyalah, masa kiri lagi -_-

"Kalian berdua jangan kemana-mana ya," Ryeowook memperingatkan keduanya. "Iya Wookie, kita gak kemana-mana kok," jawab Yesung dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi terlihat hitamnya saja.

"Ka-Kalau disebelahku siapa nih?" tanya Donghae gemetaran sambil memegang kedua lengan di kiri dan kanannya.

"Su-sungmin," jawab Sungmin takut dari arah kanan Donghae.

"Baguslah…" kata Donghae lega. "Kalau sebelah kiri siapa?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin ah, buruan jawab!"

"…" lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Siapakah orang disebelah Donghae? Apa dia Pingsan? Yang pasti hal itu membuat para member menjadi ngeri.

"Kok perasaanku jadi gak enak gini ya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegangi lehernya.

Grekkk! Greeekk!

Tiba-tiba saja gerbong melintas di bawah sebuah lampu bercahaya kuning. "WAAA!" jerit para member seperti wanita ketika melihat ke sisi kanan Donghae, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan gaun berwarna merah duduk di sana dan dialah yang sedaritadi lengannya dipegang oleh Donghae. Buru-buru Donghae melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Wanita itu tersenyum mengerikan lalu merangkak, berusaha menangkap mereka.

"TURUUNNN!" seru Shindong, semua pun langsung meloncat keluar dari gerbong kereta dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Untunglah ada lampu-lampu yang dapat membantu mereka untuk melihat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Kini para member berlari seperti orang kesetanan #plak!# sedangkan penampakkan mengerikan tadi juga terus mengejar mereka dengan merangkak dan sesekali tertawa. "HIAHAHAHA!"

"MAMAAA!" jerit semua member ketakutan, mereka pun mempercepat laju mereka. Kecepatan mereka kini setara dengan mobil balap F1 bahkan mungkin lebih cepat. #buset o_O

'

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"HAHAHAHA!"

'

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

'

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Sudah 15 menit mereka berlari di dalam lorong yang tak berujung itu dan sepertinya hantu tadi sudah tidak terdeteksi kehadirannya, maka mereka pun memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…

"Aduh cape banget lari-lari terus dari tadi," ujar Yesung dengan tubuh yang telah didominasi oleh keringat.

"Ha-Hantunya u-udah g-gak ngejar-jar k-ka-kan?" tanya Ryeowook yang terdengar begitu kesulitan untuk bicara.

"Udah gak," jawab Kyuhyun setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"Syukurlah… Tuhan memberkati kita semua…" ujar Siwon yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata rohaninya itu.

"Yaudah yuk, kita harus cari jalan keluar! Kajja!" ajak Eunhyuk yang mendapat jawaban anggukan dari member lainnya. Namun saat mereka membalikkan badan mereka, hantu tadi menampakkan dirinya dengan senyum mengerikannya.

"WAAAA!"

"HIAHAHAHA!"

'

Srak!

Semua member terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah dan mata membulat, semacam wajah depresi. Mereka berada di tempat semula, yaitu di ruang tengah.

"Jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi?!" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Syukurlah…" tangis Eunhyuk bahagia, ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika nyawanya habis di tangan hantu mengerikan itu, mungkin ia akan ditertawai sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Setelah mendapat mimpi tersebut, mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidak jadi pergi ke wahana kereta hantu. #nekad tuh kalau masih mau =3=

**THE END~~~**

WAAA! *author ikut menjerit*

Akhirnya selesai juga FF gaje ini. Padahal awalnya author pingin bikin yang serius horrornya, kenapa malah jadi begini ya -_-? Terpaksa author memakai akhir bangun dari tidur karena bingung mau gimana, soalnya kalau lanjut pasti jadi berchapter dan gak mungkin ada yang mau baca saking gajenya hehe ^^

Mian ya kalau ada yang tidak berkenan dan mungkin penulisannya berantakan, soalnya ini author lagi iseng-iseng aja hehe..

Udah bingung mau nulis apa, jadi author akhiri saja deh..

Akhir kata jangan lupa diriview kalau suka dan gomawo banget udah mau baca FF gaje ini ^^ *bow

Byee ^u^)/~


End file.
